Only You
by QueenAlla
Summary: Reno likes Elena. Elena likes Tseng. Doesn't she? Relena for 'ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08'. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Written for "ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08". You all know the disclaimer-I don't own anything in relation to Final Fantasy or its characters, Square-Enix/Squaresoft does. Although I do take credit for the cheesy fanfic titles :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm losing it. I'm friggin losing it. I'm in love with the rookie. At least, I think I am.

Damnit all. Especially that blonde bitch and her goddamn 'stick-up-my-ass' attitude. Not that I can talk. I'm just as bad for finding her attractive.

But the question is, why her? I mean, what's she got that say, Scarlet hasn't? No, bad comparison. Scarlet is just..._eugh_. But at least she didn't 'accidentally' switch my energy drink with freaking _lemonade_. Damn that rookie...

Hmph. Well, she'll get what she asked for tomorrow in gym lesson, aka 'my personal revenge' lesson. That should be fun.

____________________________

My alarm rings as soon as work starts-8am, naturally. I need to clear my head. I fell asleep devising cunning revenge tactics, and now my brain feels ready to explode.

I sit up in my reliable king sized bed that I've had for the past 10 years and yawn. A really long, exhausted yawn that only makes me want to go back to sleep even more. I reach over to the end of my bed and take my torn Turk uniform off the railing, glad to feel the warmth on it from the early morning sun. Tseng is always offering me new, clean uniforms, but hey, mine has the creases and stains of experience on it. I reckon it's more intimidating than the pristine crap Boss-man is always wearing.

I throw my trackies on the garbage littered carpet, at the same time wondering why I left a completely edible piece of pepperoni pizza down there. That might make a decent breakfast...

Ah. Now I see. That was the one the rats gnawed. The rats as in, my little horde that live underneath my bed. There's too many to name, but my favourite one is Benny. He finishes what I can't.

Once I'm dressed, I quickly tie my long red mane into my signature ponytail-an act no one has ever seen me do-and then head downstairs for a snack-barbecue chips and Solo, something healthy to start the day.

Then I leave my apartment with a chip stuffed mouth and a can in my hand.

Friday's rule.

_____________________________

The Solo can is long gone, and in its place is a tall, coffee filled mug-just for 'Lena. Hehe...I hope she likes decaf.

I make my grand entrance into our shared office, a wide grin on my face and the coffee mug held high in the air...Only Rude and 'Lena doesn't even notice me. Not a surprise with Rude, but 'Lena...She's too busy on her phone, chatting away like she got some new boyfriend...

"Next Tuesday then? Sure, love, I can't wait! Miss you heaps." Holy crap. She got some new boyfriend.

"Okay. Yep. Bye! Love you too! Bye! Mmhmm...See ya."

Chicks sure like extending goodbyes. Why can't it be damn straightforward for once!?

I slam the mug of coffee on her desk, shooting her the best damn death stare I could.

Oh, so _now_ she looks at me!

And smiles! I _hate_ this chick! "Hi, Reno."

I let my eyes narrow at her. "You're in a good mood, Rookie...Any particular reason why?"

Damnit. Her brown eyes are so irresistable when she makes that stupid cheerful face. She's a demon in disguise, I swear. I've known it since the day she filled in for me.

Once again, it all comes down to Cloud...Why'd he have to hit me so _freaking_ hard!? The rookie wouldn't have ever been here if it weren't for his whacked-up stunt!

She giggles. Pretty heavenly for a demon. "Yeah. I'm visiting my little brother next Tueday. It's been at least a year now. I've really missed him!"

That'd be right. Reno of the Turks, overreacting yet again...

She's still gonna pay.

"Rookie, you do realise that it's Friday, right?" I ask, smirking deviously.

She nods. "Yep."

It just keeps getting better and better. "And what does that mean?"

"It means tonight is the annual Shinra Recognition Ceremony."

"Oh f***." She beat me at my own damn game!

F***ing hell. How could I forget!?

Elena smirks at me. That's without a doubt her demon smirk. Bitch. "You didn't _forget_, did you Reno? I mean, they've been announcing it over the loudspeakers for the past two weeks now. Surely you're not-"

"Shut up. I didn't forget. About the thing. I mean...I forgot to get a suit. Yeah." I interrupt. I'm not gonna let the stupid rookie get the better of me. Ever.

I feel like whacking that damn smirk off her face. Heh. Whacking...that reminds me.

"Rookie, get your unfit ass up to the gym. I bet you've had trouble waiting all week for my lesson."

She smiles and nods. _Nods!_

She's a freaking blonde rookie!! Why the hell does she look _happy!?_ I'll just have to give her something to moan about.

____________________________

"1000 sit ups!" I yell at the insanely hot looking Elena. You can't blame me. She's wearing a yellow singlet-tank tops are unfortunately banned-black short-shorts, and has her hair tied back into a ponytail!

Her horrified expression brings out the brown in her eyes...What the hell am I on about!?

"Now, Withers!"

"Shove it up your ass, Reno! _You_ go do 1000 sit ups!" She's pretty cute when she's mad.

"I'm your superior, so you'll do what I say!" I yell back at the stubborn rookie. Kinda reminds me of me. The stubborn part, I mean.

"Why? Why 1000?" She asks, sounding both pissed and whiney at the same time. I like it.

"You're a Rookie! Rookie's don't ask questions!" I know I don't really need to yell as loud as if we were in a stadium, but it seems to be working. "Though you really could use some working out...Your thighs...too much yoghurt, Rookie?"

That did it.

She storms right up to me and leans into my face, unaware that if I wanted to, I could lean in and kiss her at any moment. She glares at me through little brown slits. I swear, if looks could kill...

"If you must know, it's lite yoghurt, jerk. But I guess that it's a good thing I'm not yours. I wouldn't want to disappoint."

Ah. That stung. Just a tad.

And surprisingly, seeing her actually do the 1000 sit ups didn't make me feel any better.

____________________________

"Reno! What the hell are you doing to the poor girl!?"

Crap. Tseng's decided to pay a visit, and at the the 500th sit up, when Laney is sweating her tight little ass off and looking ready to collapse. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost my job of being her coach, though I'm pretty damn proud of her. Heh. Sometimes I think she's too...nah.

I think it's time I answer Boss-man's question. "It's not what _I'm_ doing, it's what _she's _doing."

Tseng doesn't look too pleased with my answer, but he doesn't say anything. To me, at least. He helps 'Lena up and looks at her like he's her dad or something. He looks...concerned.

"Elena," He actually uses her proper name. Though I guess that's just my habit. It's never 'Elena'. It's always something else I can come up with to make her pissed. ''Lena', 'Laney', 'Withers', 'Rookie', sometimes even 'Strife', if I'm feeling cruel enough. But I really only do it to try and pretend I'm not in love with her.

"You have my permission to leave early and get ready for the ceremony."

F*** him.

Elena looks she's about to f***ing jump on him. Not that I'd care.

"Th-thankyou, Sir!" I can't tell if she's puffed or stuttering in shock. Probably the latter. "I'll see you tonight?"

Tseng nods, but he doesn't finish there, no. He's always got to take it one step further...

"Yes...Although I was wondering if you'd like me to take you. You look rather tired, and I wouldn't want you to have any stress about the whole thing."

Damn. I feel like punching him in the face. But I'd hate to admit that I'm jealous. I woulda asked her myself if I had the guts.

"Y-yeah sure, I'd appreciate that. Um...What time?"

Even though I'd expected her answer, it still hurt. They made me feel like I was in the way. Some useless obstacle in their 'oh-so-perfect-relationship'.

"I'll come to your apartment at 6." Says the Prince to the fair maiden. Screw it all. How could they do this in front of me? Have they ever heard of respect?

Oh wait, that's right. It's me, Reno. The guy who doesn't give a damn.

"Screw you."

Oops. Probably shouldn't have said that out loud.

_____________________________

I'm sick of pretending, it hurts too much. Alcohol might make the pain fade for a while, but it always comes back to hit me in the morning. I want to wake up with Elena, not with a damn hangover.

Maybe I'm overrexaggerating. Maybe these feelings are just a one off. Maybe they'll go away tomorrow.

No, I've decided. I'm going to win Elena over. Tseng won't beat me, not this time. I'll make sure of it.

In ten minutes, I'm gonna get this thing started.

_____________________________

Without a word to anyone, I leave the building. I saw this decent looking suit in a window a couple days ago, and now is the perfect time to buy it.

As I step outside, I feel the icy wind circle me. It's gonna be one cold winter night, that's for sure. Hehe, suckers. The orphans will all be sleeping out in the cold while I'll be sitting in a fancy building eating hot turkey and chips. Wait, no, that kinda makes me feel bad...Nngh, I'm going soft. What's the Planet coming to? Mushy Turks, broken, oversized Meteor's, late night shopping on Mondays...

Finally I reach the store with the fancy looking suit. Well, it's nothing too fancy, because I can't stand crap like that, but it's decent enough.

Only problem is that it's 3000 gil. They can shove it up their ass, as Elena says. Unless...

"This is a full scaled robbery! Put your hands in the air!" I yell at the old guy in the shop. "This aint the only gun being aimed at you, fat ass! There's a sniper out there, and I've got backup, so don't try any of your dirty tricks on me!"

I think it was a bit much for the poor sucker. He passed out, of course, and I got to take my suit home proud and honest. But only after shoving a memory loss pill down his throat, of course. Hope he aint allergic.

Damn. I can't do it...I can't steal stuff off an old, half dead guy. I'll be feeling guilty the rest of the night.

I'll just slip him a 2000 gil note for compensation, and if anyone asks-I got a discount.

_____________________________

F***ing Tseng and his late ass. Or should I say, hunk of crap he calls a vehicle. If I were him, I'd be ashamed in front of Elena. And if I were Elena, I'd never agree to get in the thing.

Thanks to them, I'm stuck out in the cold and the rain with Rude, right next to the huge, really new and modern building in Edge. Not that it's a problem. It's walls are completely glass, but the superstar-limo kind where you can see out but they can't see in. And it's got high-tech everything. The pokies are built in to the walls, and the insanely huge million dollar bar is right next to it. That's where I'll be tonight. Wait, no. I've given up on that. For tonight, at least.

Upstairs (on the 10th to the 50th floor, to be precise) are the thousand or so hotel rooms where we'll be getting free accommodation to. I haven't seen them yet, 'cause it only opened up two weeks ago, but I've heard they're dream rooms. 'You can see the whole of Edge' kinda dream room.

But we'll be dining on the second floor, where the fanciest, most expensive restaurant in Edge is. It's the place Tifa can only dream of working at.

Ah, there they are. Tseng and Elena, getting out of his...Woah. That sure aint a hunk of crap! A one million gil, black stretch limo. Heh. He must have rented it so he didn't look cheap in front of his crush.

Oh Shiva. I've never seen such a beautiful sight. Yes, beautiful. And I never say beautiful.

Elena...She looks so perfect, standing there in the rain, holding an umbrella over her head. She's wearing this ankle-length blue dress that sparkles. Damnit. She's wearing Tseng's freaking jacket, and she still looks incredible. Her hair is just as good. She's curled it, and now she looks like a princess...I'll admit, I've never felt so jealous in my life. Especially when I realise that it's Tseng holding the umbrella over her head, not her. And he's even linking arms with her! You can't say that's just a work relationship.

As she gets closer, I notice the blush on her face she's getting from Tseng crap-talking her. He's probably bad mouthing me. Or saying how gorgeous she looks tonight. Her eyes...She looks so damn happy.

I have to do something about this. Now.

"Elena!" Oh I've lost it now. I actually said her name, for once.

And now I feel like an idiot. The 'happy couple' are staring at me like I'm some little kid.

"Reno...You actually said my name for once! What's up?" She says to me, and strangely enough, I get this feeling like I'm love-struck or something. That can't be good.

"I...You look..." I must be coming down with a serious illness. A really serious illness. "You don't need that jacket anymore. It's heated inside."

That was the best I could come up with!? Friggin hell! I feel like I'm about to trip over my feet! I must be turning into a 13 year old kid with a crush again.

Elena just smiles at me, like nothing had ever happened earlier today. Maybe Tseng does that to her.

"Okay...Would you mind taking it for me?" Before I can reply the black jacket is in my arms, and Elena's are bare. Except for the glittering bracelets she's wearing...

"No...problem. Want me to deliver it to yours and Tseng's room?" I say sarcastically, but then I realise to them it might not sound so sarcastic.

Tseng frowns at me. "Reno, what gives you the impression that we're sharing a room?"

Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap...

"Uh..." No. I can't let him win. "Well, you're giving off this 'we're a happy couple' sorta vibe..."

Elena rolls those big, gorgeous brown eyes of hers at me. "Reno...This is a professional act. I wasn't fit enough to drive myself here," I think even _she_ thought that sounded bizarre. "so Tseng drove me instead."

I smirk at her. "Well then, if that's what it is, would you mind if I professionally escorted you to the ceremony, dinner and your room?"

Elena looks speechless, but the smart-ass Tseng answers 'oh-so-professionally' for her. "She would be delighted."

He shoots daggers at me, but I don't let it get to me. I've got Elena for the night.

"Then let's go, 'Lena. Tseng, you're with Rude." I link arms with the blonde, and even through my suit, I can feel her shiver. It makes me want to hug her.

Thank Shiva she doesn't complain for once. In fact, she kinda looks...relieved.

As we walk into the building, I mutter to her under my breath. "'Lena, something wrong? Did Tseng pressure you into anything?"

She nudges me hard, but at the same time inconspicuosly. "No he didn't, Reno. What's with you anyway?"

Heh. If only she knew. "I dunno. Maybe this rich-bitch place is too much for me."

I made her smirk. I actually did something right for once. Man, I'd pay to see that lipgloss-covered smirk again...

________________________________

I sit down next to Elena and the others in a row of built-in chrome seats that face a huge stage, where no doubt, Rufus is getting ready for a one hour long speech in which he tries to sound like a enviro-loving tree hugger/power hungry maniac. Wait no, the latter is his dad.

The glass walls lead high into the air, separating the tile floor from the hundred metre roof where the next level sits, and I can't help but feel sorry for the poor bastards who got forced to build the place. It'd sure suck to be a robot...

"Good evening, fellow Shinrians." Oh yippee, here comes 'Mr Imastuckuprichbitch' and his goddamn boring speech. I wonder if Tseng would mind me having a little nap...? "We are gathered here today to witness the..." F***, he makes it sound like we're at a wedding! No, more like a funeral. "...recognition of the most successful employees among us. The people that have done something momentus for our company. On behalf of Shinra, I would like to thank each and every..."

I feel something thud against my arm. "Reno!" Then another thud. No, more like a thump..."Reno, he's about to call your name!"

That woke me up. Right up. I wonder if anyone heard me snore?

I hear Rufus clear his throat. "And finally, I would like to congratulate Reno of the Turks for his success in recovering my now deceased mother's long-lost brooch."

Oh that. Ha. That was just luck. I was building a sandcastle at Costa Del Sol when whaddya know, this shiny thing pops up in the sand!

Well, I'm expecting a big gil reward for my hard-working efforts.

After a friggin 5 minute walk to the stage, I'm privilaged enough to shake Mr Pres' hand. And then I get a medal. A medal! I swear, if this aint a 100 million gil sale on Ebay, I'm suing.

Then I hear the applause. Honestly, anyone would think I saved Rufus' ass being whooped from Strife from all the cheering they were doing! Not finding some hunk of metal at a beach! Shiva, I think I even hear some people crying!

When I get back to my seat, Elena beams at me. Heh. Maybe I should go treasure hunting more often.

"Once again, thankyou everyone for coming here tonight. Now, may the feasting begin!" Rufus-the-suck-up says.

Well, at least he mentioned food.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow. This turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. And it's still not over. This will be finished in chapter 2. I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in love with this place already. We Turks get our own table, and the beauty part is that it's right next to the kitchen, so we'll get served first. The only crap part about it is how damn good the food smells. It makes my mouth water...

No. No, no, no, no, no! The food smells awesome, but our menu is...it's...seafood! I can't stand seafood!! It's all gourmet...crab and seaweed roulettes, herb spiced behemoth in turtle shells, squid salad...yeuch. I think I'm gonna be sick. But hey, if seafood's all they've got, then where's the deep fried fish? This place sucks!

Elena looks tempted though. And the goddamn Boss-man who's sitting next to her does too.

"Mmm...That chilli coated seahorse sounds delicious." He says, and I shudder, about to be sick.

Elena smiles at him _again_. What the hell do I have to do around here?!

"You like seafood too, Sir?"

Tseng smiles back at her. "Call me Tseng, please Elena. And yes, I love seafood. It's a personal favourite."

Now that 'ain't professional. 'Call me Tseng'?

Elena turns to me, and her brown eyes are twinkling after her little conversation with Tseng. Damn him. "Do you like seafood, Reno?"

"Yeah, it's my favourite." What did you think I was going to say? 'No'? I don't think so. I'm not about to lose to Tseng.

Crap, speak of the devil, he's grinning madly at me. That can't be good news.

"Really, Reno? In that case, let me order for you." I don't think so.

"No, it's fine. I already know what I want."

I don't have a clue what I want.

His grin only grows bigger. "What's that, Reno?"

Think fast, think fast, damnit.

"Stewed sea-snails with broccolini coated shrimp in squid?" I'm gonna kill myself for saying the first thing I saw on the menu. That's if I don't die after eating that freaking disgusting filth first.

Laney, Rude and Boss-man are looking at me like I'm nuts. Hell, I must be, after sayin' that.

"That's an interesting choice, Reno. But I warn you, that's a platter for the very daring. If you don't have a stomach that can handle seafood, you'll no doubt throw it all back up."

Did he _have_ to say that!? No, maybe I can change my order...

"Ah, yes, and Reno here will have the stewed sea-snails served with broccolini coated shrimp in squid. Rude, make your order."

I am going to f***ing murder that bastard!! And his stupid waiter!! Ooh, make that _waitress_. Very hot looking foreign waitress...

"I'll order the chicken parmegana with a serving of chips and steak salad please." Woah, Rude just said a mouthful.

Wait a minute...Did he just say chicken? And chips? And _steak_!? Oh God no, don't tell me...

Oh of course, what was I expecting!? The normal food is on the opposite freaking side of the menu!

"You alright, Reno?" 'Lena asks me. Is my face that obvious?

"Aren't I always?" Drinks. I need a drink. Beer. That'll make the crap I'm about to eat a little less vomit-worthy.

"You take orders for drinks, babe?" I ask the now blushing blonde waitress, at the same time getting a death stare from Boss-man.

"Reno!"

"Yes, I do. What would you like to order?" Her accent is _hot! _Er, but Laney's is better.

Tseng answers for me, the bastard. "Three glasses of your finest, most expensive champagne for us three, and a water with a lemon wedge in it for Reno."

I am gonna f***ing shove that lemon wedge up his damn Wutian ass!

Her smile is pretty, but I'll admit that it's nothing compared to Elena's. Her's is worth a million dollars. "Alright, I'll bring the drinks out right away."

I couldn't hold in my anger. "Why the hell did you buy me a _water!?_ You know I don't drink that health crap!"

He frowns at me, but it's nothing compared to my scowl. "Reno, you should be thanking me. Lemon water makes seafood taste magnificent. And if you don't enjoy this meal, I promise that I will never make you drink it again."

Saying that makes me feel like a little kid. "Whatever."

I spend the next five minutes eating the little tubes of sugar from the middle of the table, thinking that it might get rid of the taste a little. Meanwhile Elena is staring at me, giggling. Kinda makes me feel good.

____________________________

"Your drinks." The pretty waitress puts our drinks on the table and does a little curtsey. It's weird, especially the fact that she's always smiling, yet she somehow still manages to look good.

I grab my glass and stare into it. It's crystal clear, and it sparkles, but it doesn't look appetising. Neither does the lemon wedge. Except that maybe I could use it to play a prank on Tseng. It might make Elena laugh. And there's ice-cubes in there too...hehe, this is gonna be interesting.

"Hey Tseng?" I can feel the evil grin on my face.

"Yes, Reno?" Tseng can see it, and he looks nervous.

"I dare you to put these ice-cubes down your pants and let them melt there."

Elena snorts, but holds back from laughing. I can see it in her eyes. She thinks it's funny.

Tseng doesn't. "Reno, that's ludicrous! Why would I want to do that!?"

My plan is working. "It's not about what you want to do. I dared you to. You're not gonna refuse a dare, are you Tsengy?"

Just as I'd expected. His eyes turn towards Elena, trying to tell apart her expression. It's an amused one, which means one point for me, one less for Boss-man.

"I..." He hesitates and swallows hard, making him look like the biggest loser alive. "Goddamnit." He mutters and shoves his hand out towards me. "Give me the damn ice, Reno."

"With pleasure." Oh hell, this was gonna be so good! I dunk my hand in the glass of water and pull it back out with a handful of ice-cubes, which I put straight into Tseng's unforgiving hands.

"Stand up, Tsengy..." I add, giving him my most evil grin.

He slowly obeys me, and to all of our pleasure, we see our own boss blush. Blush like the little fairy princess that he is. Well, that's what he gets for giving me water. A taste of his own medicine.

Heads are turning now, from all over the surrounding tables that have been silent for the past few minutes now, listening in to the daily conversation of the Turks. They weren't being let down, that's for sure. Tseng is looking ready to cry, he's that red. Elena looks almost sorry for him, but at the same time she's biting back howls of laughter. I think this is payback for all those days of paperwork for her, too.

And then comes the long-awaited moment where he finally stuffs his pants full of ice. His face is friggin' priceless! And then he shivers! Oh hell this is good!

I hear laughing and gasps from all over the restaurant, including from 'Lena. Mission accomplished. One thing's for sure-if Rufus finds out that his employee shoved ice down his pants, he 'ain't gonna be happy tree hugger anymore.

Tseng sits down, but I can't help but want to give him some kinda congrats.

"Woo yeah! Go Tsengy boy! You da man!"

Then Rude says the five words that make me so proud. "Upload straight to Youtube...Yes."

I could marry that phone of his.

Wait...do I smell...Oh s***. Just as I'm on top, they bring the damn food out. Guess that means lemon sucking for me.

"Chicken parmesgana?" It's a waiter this time. A gay waiter. Damn, my luck's running out...

I'm the last one to be served, and I don't mean at my table. I mean in the whole restaurant. Apparently my meal choice took extra trouble to make 'cause they had to make a new batch of sea-snails...Ugh. So now everyone's finished, and my Turks are staring at me, waiting for me to take a bite.

"Go on, Reno. Why aren't you eating?" Tseng knows the answer to that perfectly well.

"I'm...A little put off from what you said before." I admit.

"Oh no, you have nothing to worry about. Your stomach can handle seafood fine enough, since you seem to love it so much."

Elena chuckles at him...It's enough to make me eat. So I stab the sea-snail with my fork and put it to my mouth...

And then try not to retch at the freaking urchin's repulsive taste. But even though I don't throw up, I know that the others can tell I hate it. Damn my crappy acting skills. Damn them to hell with Tseng.

"Mind if I try one? Sea-snails are one of my favourites." Elena is welcome to take the whole batch.

"Well...I'd rather eat them all myself, but I guess you could take one or two." Ha, now that acting wasn't bad, was it?

She picks two-thank Shiva-and eats it like it's chocolate. I don't know how she does it. I caught a look at her nails though. Good scratching material, and they were painted the same colour as her dress. She must have had a 10 hour manicure to get nails like that.

"Take a whisk of the water and then take a bite of the shrimp stuffed squid. It's quite a delectable flavour." Tseng says like some sort of dumb food critic.

The water's foul. They probably just shoved dishwater in a glass and then threw some recycled ice-cubes in.

I almost throw up when I stab the little squid in the back. It's like jelly...so sickening...I'd do anything to get out of this one. Maybe if I threw it on the floor...heh, it'd be hard to make that one look accidental.

So I just shove it in my mouth, savour it, and then run for the bathroom.

That is _dirty_ stuff.

____________________________

"Reno?"

What the hell!? Why is Elena in the men's bathroom!? Thankfully the place is empty, but still...

I come out of my cubicle where I've been busy, only to see the perfect figure of Elena, looking as beautiful as ever. She looks worried.

That's weird, I thought she'd be out there, laughing her ass off, and bad-mouthing me with her would-be-boyfriend.

"'Lena? Why..."

"I don't care if it's a guy's bathroom, Reno. I'm a Turk. I have an unlimited access card." She smirks, but she's got the wrong idea.

"No, I meant...Why aren't you out there teasing me?"

She takes a few steps towards me, but stops as she smells the stench of vomit. I don't blame her. "Because I'm...flattered."

She's lost me now. "Huh?"

"Reno, you didn't have to pretend to like seafood for me. You don't have to be the same as Tseng. You've...got your own qualities."

She knows as well as I do that that's bulls***. "Well you seem to like Boss-man a lot more than you like me. And that's 'cause I'm an annoying bastard that does whatever it takes to piss people off. I don't blame you."

Why the heck does she look hurt!? Damnit, if this turns into a cliche and sappy 'I love you' ending, I'm gonna be sick-again.

"That's true. And you're loyal, funny, witty, and hell, you're even hardworking when you want to be. Besides, a guy that doesn't eat seafood usually has better breath."

That was probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me...Elena...

"So does a guy that doesn't drink." Sorry, I just _had_ to say that.

She rolls her brown eyes at me-again. "Reno, don't make it harder than it already is. It's taken a while to come up with all the good qualities you have."

"Well then, why'd you even bother?"

"The same reason you pretended to like seafood." There was only one thing to say to that answer. And besides, I want to end this and go take a shower upstairs. The smell is making me feel sick again.

"You'll go out with me, then?" Heh. Smooth talking Reno of the Turks, asking a co-worker out in the men's bathroom when you smell like vomit.

Strangely enough, I knew what her answer was gonna be before she said it.

"Take a shower and then I'll consider it."

In Elena language, that's translated to yes.

But I'm still gonna take that shower.


End file.
